1. Technical Field
Several aspects of the present invention relate to an electronic device substrate, a method for manufacturing the substrate, a compound used for the substrate, a method for manufacturing the compound and a polymerization initiator including the compound.
2. Related Art
Currently, chemical sensors operating on the basic principles of electrochemistry have been studied and applied in a broad range of areas. One example for that is a glucose sensor used for measuring blood sugar level. In recent years, particularly, along with the progress of application technology concerning enzymes and proteins, functionalized electrodes having immobilized enzymes and proteins thereon have been used to facilitate highly sensitive and highly selective analyses of such physiologically active substances as enzymes and proteins.
In order to immobilize an enzyme or a protein on the functionalized electrode mentioned above, it is necessary in advance to form a film bonded to the enzyme or the like on a surface of the electrode. For example, in an immobilized enzyme electrode as known in the art, an underlying polymer film containing perfluoro polyethylene sulfonic acid is formed to deposit a selectively permeable film and an immobilized enzyme thereon (e.g. JP-A-7-77509). Additionally, there is known an electrode substrate in which an ester compound comprised of 2-bromo-2-methyl-propionic acid and 10-hydroxy-1-decanthiol has been bonded to an electrode surface (e.g. Advanced Materials, 2004, 16, No. 4, 338-341).
However, those electrodes use a methylene chain as a spacer. Accordingly, when the compound is bonded to the electrode surface, a minute insulating film tends to be formed due to a lateral intermolecular force between methylene chains. As a result, ionic permeability is hindered, so that ion fluxes as electric current cannot be detected.
JP-A-7-77509 is an example of related art.
Advanced Materials (2004, 16, No. 4 338-341) is a non-patent example of related art.